Abstract Melody
by tectrices
Summary: sequel to Addiction. movement 10 randomly posted.
1. The Notes You Never Hear

**_abstract melody  
_**  
Disclaimer: I'm writing fan-fiction... FAN-fiction. That's all I really need to say.

A/N: Yah! The sequel-of-sorts to "Addiction"! (yes, I really do call it the "Addiction" SOS to myself.) This is just sort of a practice thing, to get the sort of style I want for this set. (You might want to go read the preceeding story... I refer to events that happened in there throughout this work.) I hope everyone enjoys it! Oh, and I'm just going to continue using dub-names, simply because I did with "Addiction". If anyone thinks I shouldn't or something, let me know. Read and enjoy!

Oh, and just in case you haven't figured it out already... this is a VERY azure-shippy story. VERY. (That IS my cup of tea!)_

* * *

_

_Movement 1: The Notes You Never Hear_

_

* * *

_

She certainly didn't doubt him- he might not have been the most open man, but he had never given her any _real_ reason to doubt him. However...

Reassurance was always welcome.

Ever since that day with his gift of the rose- that surprising, glorious day- he hadn't once said "I love you". Not once. Though that didn't surprise her in the least; he, in the stereotypical male way, shied away from discussion about "feelings", especially his own. She hadn't honestly expected him to change; he was far, far too stubborn to suddenly become someone different. She could deal with his silence. She could handle his emotional coldness. She could even make due with his job, and the few opportunities they had outside of school to spend time together. She was happy with what they had- for him, even putting voice to the word _love_ (that infamous "l" word) was a tremendous accomplishment. She wouldn't ask him to do it again.

And just being with him was enough at any rate. ...Wasn't it?

She didn't want to be selfish; she didn't want to ask something of him that was unfair.

But... Well, every girl wanted to feel special. Every girl wanted to have that certain someone sweep her up in his arms and tell her that she was loved. And Téa was no different. She loved Seto, she truly did- and though she never actually said the words out loud, she was more than certain he knew.

The little things were all she had, the only clues to how he really felt. Emotion was fickle, but in her heart she knew that the intensity of what they had could certainly transcend the pettiness and the aptness to change of superficial "feeling". Sometimes he would be as snarky and careless as he had ever been, caustic and closed-off even to her. But other moments would more than betray him. There were soft, surprising touches: an unexpected hand on her shoulder, a brush past her arm, a possessive, gentle push on the small of her back- all things that made her skin tingle and heat up in excitement.

And, though she could count the times he had done it on one hand, there were always those rare moments when he would smile. A beautiful, bright, smile solely for her. Oh, those simple, everyday expressions were so common, but on him... on _him_ they could outshine the stars and dance circles around the majesty of the moon. He was gorgeous, the fact could never be protested.

They never held hands, they never just hugged, they never kissed unless they knew they could follow it up with more. The closest things they had to pet names were the occasional "idiot" or "asshole". It wasn't much, but it was all she had. It was the only semblance of a relationship she knew, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

_**XXX**  
They were walking one day, going to her house after another day of school. The day was grey and cool, almost wintry in the persistent breeze. She made a silly joke, and he was busy scoffing with more than his share of disdain._

"_Must you be so foolish?"_

"_The atmosphere's heavy; I've made it my mission to lighten the mood." She grinned at him happily, warm blue eyes sparkling as the wind blew her hair in her face._

_He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She reveled in the warm, close contact. Gruffly, he responded, "You're an idiot." She laughed, and in her merriment almost missed what he was really saying. Subtlety and deception were both specialties of his, after all._

_Those little words that he could never say but always meant...  
_'_I love you.'_

_

* * *

_End A/N: Aww, wasn't that cute? Yeah, just goes to show you how GREAT I am at angst, because I had originally planned for this to be rather heavy-hearted. Didn't work, but I think it's a very good start. I definitely won't be updating in consistent intervals, but I'm excited about this and plan to work long and hard! If anyone has a song to suggest basing a chapter on, please send it in! I hope everyone enjoyed the beginning! Please review; thanks! 

ILB


	2. Pleasing the Audience

_**abstract melody** _

Disclaimer: I... own nothing. Yeah, don't care how lame this is-that's all I need to say.

A/N: Whoo! This is a fun story to work on. I think this feels a little forced, but I like the idea a lot. So... Read and Review, please!

_

* * *

Movement 2: Pleasing the Audience

* * *

_

She looked up at him, not at all intimidated by his tall stature, with a raging fire in her eyes. Joey snickered as he stood a little behind her, right along with Tristan and Yugi. "You are such a jerk!" she yelled, finger angrily poking his chest. "Why do you have to be so damn mean all of the time?"

"Yeah, tell him Téa!" Joey cheered, happy to finally see Kaiba get what had been coming to him for _so_ long.

It was an average scene, one that replayed over and over again whenever the concerned parties happened to meet. Kaiba would sneer and antagonize- generally Joey, though Yugi was a prime target too- and then the "gang" would all gang up on the bullying brunette and proceed to give him such scathing verbal abuse that it should rightly leave scars.

Well... It _used_ to be an average scene.

"I'm sick of you!" Téa seethed in a splendid display of anger.

(Display:_ a performance, show, or event for public entertainment_- And she always put on quite a performance)

"You... you... you stupid... Kaiba!" she screamed.

(That certainly hadn't changed. She still had a tendency to scream his name, just... not for the same reasons.)

He sneered. "Spare me, Gardner. Can't even think of a better insult than that? How... Utterly droll. You really do become the company you keep."

(Another aspect that stayed the same. Snide jokes about Yugi and her friends were nearly as frequent as ever. And she still got just as mad.)

"Don't insult my friends, you arrogant piece of corporate garbage! You have no right to insult us- we never did anything to you!"

"Oh yeah!" Joey whooped. "That's right! You think that you're better than us, Kaiba, but you're not! You sure as hell are NOT! We're sick and tired of you, rich boy, so go back and sneer at somebody else while you count all your damn cards and money!"

Seto rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Can you muzzle the mutt, please? He's giving me a headache."

Téa glared at him. "Live with it, asshole."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

(She mouthed a quick "I'm sorry" and he had to refrain from rolling his eyes yet again.)

"I don't want this to turn into a big fight," Yugi- ever the pacifist- said, "so why don't we just stop this now? There's no need for undue insults Joey, and Kaiba obviously isn't interested in any friendly overtures Téa, so why don't we just leave him alone?" He took a step forward and bravely raised his head. "We're not scared of you, Kaiba, so don't try to intimidate us. You're just as guilty, so there's no need to be this hostile."

With a decisive nod, Joey and Tristan turned around and began walking away. "Smell ya later, Kaiba-boy!" Joey said tauntingly, giving a lovely finger-gesture over his shoulder as he walked.

Yugi looked at Joey and Tristan, at Kaiba and Téa, and then back. He sighed. "You coming Téa?" he asked. "I think Kaiba's taken enough of a lashing for one day."

As Yugi ran to catch up with Joey and Tristan, Seto quickly stepped towards her. "You did good," she said soothingly, "There's no need to get worked up."

"He called me 'Kaiba-boy' ", Seto seethed. "How dare that-"

Téa put a finger to his lips. "Let's just stop there, shall we? It doesn't matter; you fight with them all the time anyway! And they didn't seem suspicious- they don't know! Be grateful for that."

He shrugged reluctantly and said, "I... suppose."

She smiled quickly, and then headed after Yugi and the others. She winked at Seto over her shoulder, even as she walked loyally with her three best friends.

"Man, I can't stand him," Joey said. "Always picking on us and stuff. You'd think he'd get tired of it after awhile!"

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "He's kinda got that weird obsessed stalker thing going on with Yugi."

Téa laughed. "Not gonna cut him any slack, huh?"

"Nope," Joey said proudly. "But you wouldn't either. You hate him as much as I do, right?"

"Oh, um..." She faltered for a moment, struggling with what to say. "Yeah, I- I guess I do."

And even though she felt bad for lying, there was nothing that could be done. The truth was too outrageous even for those guys. She and Seto were good actors- they had pulled off variations on the same scene over and over again. And while they were alone, they could be honest- they could be enemies, friends, lovers, or whatever they wanted to be. But when Yugi and the others- when _anyone_ was there, it didn't matter what they wanted. All that mattered was keeping the audience happy, and that was exactly what they did.

* * *

End A/N: Alright, another one down. Tell me what you think, please, I really appreciate comments I get! The third chapter should be up soon; it's already written- go me! Alright, that's it! 

ILB


	3. Decrescendo

**_abstract melody_**

Disclaimer: This series isn't mine, and I'm only borrowing the characters for entertainment and the pleasure of writing.

A/N: This isn't actually real or a follow-up to the prequel of this story. It's... Well, an alternate reality in a sort of alternate universe. Confusing, huh? Yeah. But this is just a look at how our heroine might feel if our trench-coated hero stopped loving her. Ooh, I'm really nervous about this- I hope it's good, but I can't be sure. Please review; I need advice! But for now... Enjoy!

* * *

_Movement 3: Decrescendo_

* * *

She could feel his love beginning to ebb. 

Everytime they spoke his replies became more clipped and less frequent. He never touched her either- not on purpose at least- except for those dark, heated nights when his emotionless hands would bring her to tears. He was pushing her away further and further, their physical bond all but completely deteriorated. Conversations were empty; dinners and dates were mere excuses to get away from other engagements. The relationship, once strong and healthy, was definitely beginning to wane.

Her heart was aching. When she realized that his feelings had changed, nothing could have prepared her for the pain that horrible realization would bring. He no longer loved her. He didn't love her. How could that possibly be? She hadn't changed; she was the same as she ever was, with perhaps a bit more experience. She gave him everything she had- her heart, her mind, her body- how could he throw away such a precious, nonrefundable gift? Did it... Did it all mean nothing to him?

The changes hadn't been apparent at first; he hid any emerging doubts with impeccable skill. The sex aspect hadn't really changed- well, not for the worse, anyway. If anything, it improved. At first that had been wonderful, but slowly she noticed that the old passion just wasn't there. A moment of clarity came at last as he lay beside her in the dark, turned away and silent. He was trying to make up for physically what he couldn't give her emotionally.

He didn't love her.

She made it a point never to speak of it- too rooted in her shallow illusion to let it break. But she knew- from the breathless bottom of her heart she knew- all that he had once felt for her had faded. But what could she do? She loved him so much- too much to ever just painlessly give him away. Her heart was slowly shattering, breaking apart in pieces, a collapse as inevitable as her next breath.

But there just wasn't a remedy- no way to relieve that anguished ache.

There was no way to make him love her, no way to return to the way things were.

They were fading...  
Fading...  
Fading into just another worn-out love-song, background music for better things to come.

And all she could do was silently scream.

* * *

End A/N: So... how was it? I liked it alright; I was proud that I found a title that fit so well. Ok! Don't forget to review please, boys and girls! (Little ol' me needs the encouragement.) That's it for now! 

ILB


	4. Confusion in a Different Key

**_abstract melody_**

Disclaimer: I... do... not... own...

A/N: And here's movement 4! A quick look at what Joey has to say about the relationship...

* * *

_Movement 4: Confusion in a Different Key_

* * *

"Thank you," Téa said softly as the waiter took her menu. He nodded discreetly and glided away back into dark depths he came from. Joey was still looking at her like a kicked puppy, mouth gaping over wasted words and unasked questions. She sighed. "Ok Joey. We can talk about it now."

With wide eyes and a heart full of disbelief he voiced one word. "Why?"

Téa laughed quietly, and smiled to herself in fond remembrance behind a hand. "Somehow... I knew that would be the first thing out of your mouth. Before you say anything else though, please give me a chance to explain. You can ask any questions you like afterwards. Ok?"

He didn't even acknowledge she said anything, just kept that look of puzzlement and confusion- a befuddling combination- on his face.

She sighed. "How about I just tell the story? It's really thanks to you that we ever found each other. If you had shown up to school that day and been my lab partner, then Seto and I probably would have continued to despise each other. You might think that it's a bad thing, but I'm grateful! I like him, Joey; I like him a lot."

She laughed. "Kind of ironic that the class was chemistry, wasn't it? They always say that two people have to have 'chemistry' for a relationship to work, you know. It makes sense, too- balancing equations is just like the different qualities balancing each other out in a relationship. Seto's ridiculously practical, and I tend to let my emotions run away with my common sense. His sense of humor is severely lacking, and I'm always up for a joke and I constantly tease him. We... We really work well together."

Joey still didn't speak.

Almost forgetting he was still there with her, Téa went on, losing herself in her story and the memories- things becoming clearer as she analyzed them out-loud.

"There was very little attraction to begin with; I thought that he was a nearly perfect physical specimen, but his attitude was so nasty and he was so arrogant and mean that I couldn't possibly see him as anything other than a jerk. At that point, his looks didn't even matter. But... Well, I didn't actually get to know him that much better over the course of the project. I suppose that I might have started to understand him a bit more, but he was still being a royal ass."

She blushed a little and said, "I don't want you to think badly of me or anything, but honestly what initially brought us together was... He's just incredibly hot, alright? I had spent three days with him working on that chemistry with him in close quarters, and he just got harder and harder to ignore. It just... happened, you know?

"We snapped, and suddenly we had to face the consequences. I was so afraid that all of you would hate me; I know that it might be a little paranoid and silly, but think about how much you've always said you hated _him_! That's one of the reasons that we kept the relationship a secret for so long- I was terrified that you wouldn't accept it. And I was at least partially right, wasn't I? Well, Yugi obviously handled it well. He's so kind and easy-going, it takes a lot to really get him riled up."

Their food arrived then, and she took a quick pause to have a bite or two. Joey seemed to regain his higher functions as well, finally moving enough to lift his fork and bring it to his mouth. They ate in silence, the atmosphere still uncomfortable but slowly fading into familiarity and ease.

Picking at the remnants of her delicious dinner, Téa continued with her tale.

"Well, to continue: things started off roughly- we both chose to deny everything and try and go on normally. Except things weren't really normal between us anymore. And he's so damn stubborn that if I hadn't left my binder over there he probably would have gone on ignoring me." She paused a moment to smile.

"Luckily, things worked out. They worked out beautifully- I could hardly have written a better love story. I mean... Ok, so maybe falling for the bad boy isn't exactly original, and maybe the rich-tall-icy-gorgeous-neutral guy that Seto happens to be isn't exactly the most original personality type ever. But that doesn't matter. He makes me feel like I'm special, we have the most interesting conversations, and... regardless of what you may believe, I know that he cares about me. Even if it is in his own way, he shows me just how much time and time again. He... er..."

Her face reddened, and she looked down at her plate. There were some things that friends just didn't need to know.

"Um, and he's actually really interesting when you get to know him. And he's brilliant- it isn't just rumor or advertising or anything; he honestly amazes me sometimes. Of course, he makes up for brain-power with his unsurpassable stupidity when it comes to emotions, mine or his own. He has no idea how to handle any type of feelings, and all he can do is glare and insult things as a poor defense mechanism." She laughed. "It's actually kind of cute."

They had finished eating, and the check had arrived. Deciding to be nice- and knowing without doubt Joey wouldn't have any money- Téa just paid the bill. She had dragged him out there, after all.

They both stood, and were preparing to leave. "But I guess, the most important thing of all," she said in closing as they walked towards the door, "is how I feel about him. He makes my heart want to burst, Joey." She didn't meet his eyes and blustered through her next words. "Wh-when he speaks I can hear his smile, when he holds me I can feel the strength of his own feelings. And I... I love him. That's all there is to it."

She had planned on going to Yugi's afterwards, to give Joey some time for her talk to sink in. The restaurant wasn't far from the game shop, and the weather was perfect for a walk. "That's why I want to be with him; can you understand?"

Joey stopped walking, and turned to face her. He blinked slowly and took a deep breath to prepare for what he had to say.

"But Téa... WHY?"

* * *

End A/N: Alright! I really liked that! It didn't turn out quite as... er, humorous as I had hoped it would, but the effect's basically the same either way. Please review and tell me what you thought- I appreciate it! Thanks,

ILB


	5. An Interlude of Ecstacy

**_abstract melody_**

Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own YuGiOh.

A/N: Whoo! Here's movement five. I had actually planned something quite different, but this is what came out. It's only 205 words, so I suppose it's really more of a drabble. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_

_Movement 5: An Interlude of Ecstasy_

* * *

They sang another song. Soft... Strong... And beautiful. Again and again, that lovely, haunting melody surrounded and sheltered them, suspending them both in a timeless world of love and lazy song.

The moment was beyond compare, a smoldering fire of their passions and impatience. She was like a breath of cool, clean air- a gentle rain that washed away his infernal arrogance and cleansed his soul- at least partially- of all his crimes. She made him feel worth something, really _worth_ something, not just an organic bank account. And he... He could only love her, and that was all she ever wanted.

But really, it was just another afternoon. They were just on her couch, watching just another Hepburn movie. And she was just cuddled next to him, her small hand tight and secure in his larger one.

"This is nice," she said, smiling happily. "You're nice."

He pressed a kiss to her hair and said, "No, I'm big and bad and mean- not nice at all."

She yawned, and grinned at him lazily. "Well, whatever you are, I like it."

And...

Things really were just that simple. He was there, and she was there, and... What else did they possibly need?

* * *

End A/N: Aww, wasn't that just ridiculously sweet? Hee. I hope you enjoyed it; please remember to review! Mvmt 6 should be up pretty soon, so keep an eye out!  



	6. Moonlit Melody

**_abstract melody_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, were you under the impression that I owned the characters I'm writing about? Don't worry dear, they make pills for people like you. 

A/N: YARGH! I LOVE this one-shot. I LOVE it! I'm quite serious; I was very close to posing this as a separate story. But it is in the "Addiction" universe, so I thought that it would be good here. (I might post it separate later, butI really doubt it.) I hope everyone likes this, I LOVE IT! I guess it's the tired talking, because normally I'm not too keen on my own stuff. I hope it's good- who knows? Please enjoy; I had a lot of fun writing this!

Note: The key of 'C', for all those who didn't know, has no sharps or flats (all natural). And this, for some reason, is the first song-inspired short. (I think... I probably forgot tocredit the songs in the other chapters.) I don't know why, but I got this idea from "Take Me Home, Please" by Reggie and the Full Effect. There aren't any lyrics! I was just inspired by the song.

* * *

Movement 6: Moonlit Melody (In the Key of C)

* * *

Joey knew something was wrong as soon as he saw the steam emanating from her ears; Tristan knew something was wrong when Téa and Kaiba didn't walk in the door together; Yugi knew something was wrong by the dark circles under her red, obviously tear-stained eyes.

"Are you alright, Téa?" Yugi asked hesitantly as she furiously sat down and slammed her bag on the floor.

"No! I am not alright!" She put her head down on folded arms. "I hate him! I hate his stupid, arrogant, no-good, cruel, arrogant, domineering guts!"

Joey and Tristan exchanged a look. "So you and Kaiba-boy had a fight?"

"A fight? A fight? You think he would ever lower himself to mere fighting? No, of course not! I just dared to disagree with him. How could I have done such a thing- of course _I_ was wrong! He's always right; anyone who dares to cross him is a foolish, stupid being doomed to be forever lost in ignorance."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said sympathetically. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," sheanswered caustically.

"So..." Joey began, his voice loaded, "Does this mean that you'll be dumping his sorry, unworthy ass for good?"

"Yes! There's no way I'll ever forgive him. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven."

"Not even if he shaved his head?" Tristan asked teasingly.

She shook her head sharply. "No."

Joey eagerly took up the thread. "Well what if he burned all his trench coats?"

Téa couldn't help her evil grin. "I still wouldn't forgive him."

"You know what? I think he should cover himself in thick honey and jump into a hill of swarming fire-ants."

"That would be funny," Téa agreed maliciously, "But I still wouldn't forgive him."

"Well..." Yugi piped up hesitantly, "Wouldn't it be enough if he just apologized?"

The others stared at him blankly. Then suddenly, they all burst out laughing. "Apologize?" Téa laughed, "Apologize? Him? That'll NEVER happen- he's too stubborn to ever do that. And..." Her expression saddened. "Words don't matter. I want him to prove it, not just say it. And he'll never do that, so it's not like it really means anything anyway." She sighed.

"But what about an entire jar of toenail clippings? If he ate that, would you forgive him?"

She stuck up her chin and tried to suppress a giggle. "Nope."

"If he bathed in a vat of chunky sour milk?"

She grinned. "Not a chance."

Tristan tapped a finger on his chin in deep thought. "What about... If he let ten 250-pound barbarian women with unibrows wax his legs? Would you be willing to forgive him then?"

"As tortuous as that is, it still wouldn't be enough. He's not getting off easy."

"No, _I_ know!" Joey announced. "If he hung upside-down by his toes- for a week- you'd have to forgive him." He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly.

"Would I?" Téa pretended to think. "Hmm... No, I don't think I would." Joey pouted and the others laughed.

The game continued off and on throughout the class period ("If he admitted his inferiority on national TV?"), the guys trying to come up with the most outrageous things they could. ("If HE dressed up in a dog suit and begged?")

They were still laughing about it even as they filed out of the classroom. Téa spotted Seto a few people in front of him. Yugi wanted her to give him a chance to apologize? Well then... She would.

"You know what guys?" she said rather louder than necessary, interrupting an argument between Joey and Tristan over which was worse: eating a live rat or kissing a rattlesnake. "I think there is one way I'd forgive the asshole."

"Oh really?" Joey asked with a smirk, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Do enlighten us; we're all _quite_ curious."

She grinned, having gained their full attention (and _his_). "Well... What better way to prove to me that he's sorry than to utterly humiliate himself for me? I will forgive him if, and only if, he'll stand outside my window and-"

"And what?" Tristan asked skeptically, "Yell _Romeo and Juliet_ up at you?"

"No," Téa said, her patience thinning, "You didn't let me finish. He has to stand outside my window completely bare-ass naked." She was pleased to see Seto's shoulders draw up a little, the very idea making him cringe. "That's the only way I'll forgive him."

Joey and Tristan- and even Yugi- laughed, not even able to imagine Kaiba doing something like that. Téa sighed quietly to herself. That's right- he'd never do it. He obviously didn't care if she forgave him or not. He probably didn't even care that he had upset her. But... There was nothing else she could do.

* * *

Joey and Tristan were laughing as they stumbled down the sidewalk. The night was young, the air was cool, and the fridge at Joey's house was still filled with beer. (They had only had a few each; Joey's dad probably wouldn't even notice they were missing.) They had gone outside to take a picture of a bird Joey had seen- it was _red_, it was totally red- but they had gotten a little distracted. So armed with their camera, they were off- headed to only their foggy minds knew where. 

Suddenly...

"Hey!" Joey said in a whisper, pointing across the street. "Do you see that? You see that?"

Tristan peered over. "You mean the mailbox?"

"No! Stupid... The guy! There's a walking guy, right over there. Over there, you see him?"

"Oh, that dude. Yeah, I see him." Tristan frowned. "Hey, Joey... Don't you think that looks a lot like... Like..."

"Kaiba!" Joey said hoarsely, trying to keep his voice low. "Damn it, that's Kaiba!"

"Hey," Tristan said laughing, "Let's follow him; where do you think he's going?"

Joey grinned, the idea definitely to his liking. "Yeah, we'll follow him." He grabbed the sleeve of Tristan's shirt and tugged. "Come on!"

The two, whatever else they might have been, were NOT stealthily. If their prey hadn't been so distracted, he would have noticed them immediately. Tristan kept laughing, and Joey kept telling him to shut up, but Kaiba never even turned around to see what the ruckus was.

Suddenly, he stopped. Joey grabbed Tristan, and they dove into a bush.

"Hey... Doesn't this look familiar?" Tristan asked quietly, brushing leaves out of his head. "I mean this house and neighborhood and stuff. Man... We've been here before, Joey!"

"Naw, don't you think we would have noticed? And why would Kaiba go somewhere we go?"

"Joe, how would he know where we go?"

They stopped suddenly, when they noticed Kaiba moving. He bent down and picked up something from the lawn he was standing in. They watched him cock his arm back, and then throw it at a window on the second story.

So he must have picked up a rock, they concluded. They saw a light flick on in the room, and then were shocked when a familiar head stuck out the window. It was...

"Holy shit, Joey," Tristan said, slapping his friend's shoulder repeatedly. "This is Téa's house- Téa's house!"

"I know..." Joey said slowly. They looked at each other, faces in matching expressions of utter horror. "And- and that mean..."

Their eyes wide, their heads snapped back to stare at Kaiba. "Oh... No..." Joey said in apprehensive fear.

"J-just because his legs are bare under that trench coat..." Tristan agreed. "I mean... He's probably wearing shorts."

Joey glared at him. "Have you ever seen him wear a pair? The guy probably doesn't even own shorts."

"Why not? He owns everything else," Tristan muttered back.

_-Meanwhile, as the idiots are trying to puzzle out the situation, another conversation is going on._

Téa's jaw dropped as she saw who was standing outside her window. She couldn't believe it- what was he doing there? He wasn't... He couldn't be... But... was he? His attire certainly was suspicious enough, and there really wasn't any other logical explanation for him to be outside her window- after a fight no less- in the middle of the night.

"Téa," he called up to her, his voice a whisper-scream, "I hope I haven't woken you up."

She laughed. "No... I was just watching TV for a little bit before I went to sleep. But... What the hell are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Destroying my dignity. I don't particularly enjoy having you hate me."

Her smile threatened to split open her face. "You're kidding, right?"

He glared and slowly shook his head.

Téa jumped up and down a bit in suppressed joy. He loved her; he really loved her! She had to tell him. "I love you, Seto!" she called down to him. "Even if you're the biggest jerk on the whole planet- I LOVE YOU!" She grinned. "But... That doesn't mean I forgive you yet!"

By this time, Joey and Tristan had realized that Kaiba was indeed about to fulfill the one condition Téa had set for him to be absolved of his crimes. And, apparently, he would be doing it in front of them.

"Oh my God, this is BAD," Tristan said. "What the hell are we gonna do? How do we always get ourselves into these messes?"

"Just calm down," Joey said, "I'm thinkin' of a plan."

"A plan?" Tristan repeated angrily, "What the hell kind of plan could possibly save our asses now? We're doomed."

"Shut up! Come on... I think we can make a break for it, if we hurry."

"Make a break for it? No! You know Téa will hear us, and then she'll think it's a prowler or something and call the cops!"

Joey was silent for a brief moment. "But... What's a prowler? Is it like a panther?"

"No you idiot, it's like someone you call the cops on!"

"Oh."

They watched Téa and Kaiba talk for a moment more. Suddenly, Joey hit Tristan's arm. "Hey, hey wait! I've got an idea."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Great. What is it this time?"

Joey waggled his eyebrows and held up the camera. "Payback."

"Wha- Oh. Oh no! I'm not taking any pictures of him, I don't care how bad it'll get him back."

"Aw come on," Joey whined, "You can close your eyes and just snap a couple times. Get it pointed in the right direction and it doesn't matter if you're looking or not."

Tristan slammed the camera into Joey's chest. "You do it."

"No, you do it."

"You do it."

"You do it!"

"Shh, look, I think he's about to take the coat off! Get the camera ready."

Joey glared. Tristan shrugged. "Hey, it was your idea; you do it." Joey gulped, and aimed the camera.

Téa stood at her window, watching as the clouds moved away from the moon. It was about half-full, and beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. The light shone down, and flooded Seto's pretty face. Good- she could see him even better if he was illuminated.

"I'm only doing this because it's the only way; if there were any other options, I'd be viciously pursuing one of them."

"But there aren't any other options. This is definitely the only way!" He frowned; obviously, that wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"Fine. Then I guess I don't have a choice."

She bit her lip, grinning in delighted anticipation. She couldn't believe he actually cared enough to do something so outrageous! He had proven her wrong- she had no choice but to forgive him. Slowly, he untied the trench coat, and she watched it slide off his body to pool around his feet on her parent's crisp, green lawn.

He threw his arms up and said, "There. Are you happy?"

She smirked and moved her index finger around in a little circle. He didn't look very pleased about it, but he still complied.

He really was gorgeous, smooth lines and taut skin bathed in iridescent, shimmery moonlight. She giggled again, and he glared up at her.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that it? Can I please go home now?"

Téa smiled. "Of course. Come around front and I'll give you a ride."

He grabbed the trench coat and slipped it back on, then ran around the house. Joey and Tristan waited til they heard the car start and pull out before they said another word. With wide eyes, Joey gently set the camera on the ground. "You know what, Tristan? I don't really think that I want to get these developed." Tristan nodded mutely, and they both stood.

Stiffly they headed back to Joey's house. The atmosphere was tense; any trace of inebriety completely gone. Clearing his throat, Tristan said, "This night will never be spoken of again."

"Right."

_...And Téa and Kaiba lived happily ever after._

* * *

(It may interest the reader to know that Téa's neighbor, a bright young girl named Lina, soon came into a surprisingly large sum of money. When asked, all she would say was that she made it through the internet. And- interestingly enough- when Téa's father was trimming the hedges, he found a black camera strap. A camera strap, ladies and gentlemen, but no camera.)

* * *

End A/N: WHAA! Wasn't that fun? I hope I gave at least one person a good laugh; I know I had one. I would appreciate any reviews, and of course a huge THANK YOU goes out to all the people who have already reviewed. You are the ones who make the world go round! WHAA... 

ILB


	7. A Jealous Symphony

Disclaimer: If yugioh were mine...

**A/N:** Sorry I take so long between updates! This is really short, so... sorry about that, too. (wince) Anyway, enjoy! Oh, in the Blue-Eyes P.O.V.  
_

* * *

Movement 7: A Jealous Symphony

* * *

_

He is... OURS.

–_master, master, master... years and years and years we rest, he knows us, calls us, controls us, never never separate... ours, ours, ours... OURS, OURS, OURS–_

Before she came... he belonged to _us_. We were the beloved, the cherished– our master had time for us, loved us. We obeyed him blindly, connected beyond the foolish mortal concept of time. Who was with him before his soul returned to the earth? Who held him up, protecting him from the billowy winds and crashing waves of the realm of the dead? We did. We are his...

He is _ours._

–_use us, use us, use us... master master master, he is ours, he is ours, he is ours... always a part of him, we were. From the beginning we WERE. But now she IS. And the unworthy one takes him... she takes him, she takes him, she takes him... And he is OURS, OURS, OURS–_

She does not know him. She does not breathe with him, fight with him– she is not one with him as we are. We are the life. He needs us, as we need him.

But since her untimely arrival, we are not as precious as we once were.

He does not take us out to duel anymore; he does not lovingly hold the cards we are housed in. He forgets us. Our bond– master and servant– has been forgotten.

We hate her.

She takes him from us. And he is not hers.

He is _OURS.

* * *

_


	8. To be Played Con Moto

**_abstract melody

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, but I am borrowing the characters for my own twisted writing pleasure. Dance, my puppets, dance... 

**A/N**: Hopefully, this quick, long update will keep everyone happy! "Con moto" means "with movement", just to let you know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed movement seven-- it was so strange that I wasn't sure how it would be received. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

__Movement 8: To be Played _**_Con Moto__

* * *

_**

Her heels clicked on the wooden floor. "And...

"AGAIN!"

The class swept into their routine once more. Seto wiped his brow, a frown etched on his face. He didn't like it, but he was doing it. The exercise was, however, beginning to be a bit... exerting.

"1, 2, 3, 4! 1, 2, 3, 4! Keep up, you rhythm-less cretins! You clod-footed fools! Surely there is one among you who can meet my meager expectations!"

Seto scowled, and his long list of mental abuses against the thin, shrill woman only became longer. She was just standing there in the middle of the room, critiquing and insulting, not on the floor with the rest of them sweating like a pack of dogs. Of course, her expertise was unmatched and unquestioned– and until they got it right she had an excuse to be cruel. He understood the desire for perfection– it boiled within his heart as well.

"You!" the instructor called, a long, well-manicured finger pointing to Seto. "Why do you put no emotion into this? Do you really want to look like a robot? A machine? My young sir, have you no passion at all in that... body of yours?" She put a hand to her forehead and exhaled shakily. "What is the world coming to! I can hardly breathe. Everyone else– to the walls! I am going to show this haughty young fool just what this art is all about."

The other students– including Seto's own partner– obeyed, and he was left alone in the middle of the bright, humid room. He wasn't nervous, but he certainly wasn't happy, either.

"My star pupil," the woman said, clapping her hands together. "She is just what you need." She glared at him menacingly and held a finger up. "Stay."

Seto rolled his eyes as she flounced off to the studio in the other part of the small building. Her voice rang out before they could see her.

"Here we are!" she announced, practically singing. "Now, finally, we shall see some _e-motion_!" She reappeared, a thin arm held tightly in her hand.

"Alessandra-san," a soft, new voice said, "What's all this about? I don't mind helping out, of course, but I don't have much free time to practice, and–"

"Silence, my darling! This young fool needs you more. He has no sense at all, not when it comes to dancing. Please! He's in desperate need of your proficiency!"

A girl stepped out with Alessandra, and Seto's eyes nearly doubled in size. That was Téa. _His_ Téa.

"Alright," Téa said with a sigh, "Who needs my help?"

A finger aimed its fire-engine red nail at Seto. "Him."

Téa's surprised showed only for a moment. "Oh. Well... of course I'll help him. I don't mind at all." She chucked softly, her mouth curving up into a wicked grin. "No, I don't mind at all."

Seto nearly gulped. He was caught. _Caught_.

Téa walked up and put his hand at her waist. "Hello Kaiba-kun," she purred. "Here for a little... lesson?"

He grunted assent, and let her lead their feet into the first of the steps.

"Though, isn't it strange?" she began, pushing him to move faster. "I could have sworn that I invited you to a party my father's business was having, and, in the invitation, warned you that dancing would be required. You, of course, assured me that this would be no problem." She surprised him with a quick twirl, pushing forward and grinding her body into his. "You wouldn't have... _lied_ to me, right? I know that you wouldn't _dream_ of doing something like that."

Seto had no chance to answer. Alessandra yelled something– in dance, which Seto certainly didn't speak– and Téa smirked again. Music, fast and warm, started playing, far-off and pale from a player in the corner.

"And here we go," Téa said evilly. "Just try and keep up."

They moved, their feet with minds of their own, whirling and spinning and _moving_ in the step of some age-old dance. Seto had been coming for a week already, and was, in fact, becoming quite good. However, as had been stated so clearly, he lacked a passion for the sport. He didn't care about the dance, so he put no feeling into it whatsoever. Téa didn't like that. She eagerly sought to change it.

"That's right," she whispered, her voice soft and low. "You're doing beautifully. But hold me tighter, and try and be more confident." She smirked. "You know what you're doing."

"No reprimand, then?" he asked, as he spun her out, then back into his body's reach.

"Oh, that will come later," she assured him, "but for now... Don't you dare stop dancing."

He never dreamed of stopping. Not with her there, so hot, so right– moving to a rhythm he had always known. Her feet had wings, and her natural grace had never been so evident. He had often wondered why dancing had been such a "big deal" to her, but then, in that moment, he understood. It was her life.

She moved with the music, to the music, as easily as one would breathe. Her body swayed and spun like it had been created for that sole purpose– just to dance. Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure, and her breathing increased with the excitement. For a moment, her eyes closed, and a jolt of electricity passed through him as he felt– finally felt– the passion for dance she had known all along.

And, he decided, he would never let another man dance with her again. It was a nearly sexual experience in both its intensity and its raw passion.

The room was silent as the music went off and their dance ended. Téa was still in his arms, Seto noticed, though he felt no inclination to let her go.

"You dance beautifully," she whispered, wearing a satisfied, weary smile. He felt a surge of pride to know that he was the cause of it.

"Almost as well as you, hmm?"

She gently pulled down his arm and took a small step backward. "I don't think so, Seto. You've still got a _long_ way to go." She turned on her heel and flounced out of the room. Applause erupted suddenly, and he felt his chest heaving with every breath.

"That," Alessandra said, coming up to him as the other students filed back onto the floor, "was amazing. That was no dance, that was _love_. How..." She glanced at him, utterly incredulous. "I feel as though I have just witnessed something deep and primal and unutterably private– how two strangers could have such a connection..." She shook her head. "A bit provocative, perhaps, but none the less an excellent job."

Seto held back a smile. He was eagerly anticipating dancing with Téa again.

"That, students, is how it _should_ be done! I've no earthly clue how he accomplished it, so I hope you were watching closely! Now, for the next series we'll learn..."

Seto rejoined the rest, mind occupied with his partner's performance. She had felt like pure energy– her very flesh radiated with life and fullness and vitality and passion. _Energy–_ he could find no other word to describe it.

He licked suddenly dry lips in anticipation.

The next time they danced, he fully intended on _wearing her out_.

* * *

End A/N: Bwa ha ha! Delicious, right? Mmm, azure-y goodness released into the world. I must admit, this has no plot. It's just a series of one-shots that take place-- unless specifically stated otherwise-- after the events of "Addiction". I'm slowly progressing their relationship, it's just not in any discernable storyline. Hopefully that's OK, and everyone likes it all the same. Review, please! 

ILB


	9. Reflection

**_abstract melody

* * *

_A/N:** Here's movement nine! This piece is AU-- it's really sort of an experimental thing. Seto's the magic mirror (like from Snow White), and Téa's looking into him. Weird, right? Yeah. Another thing that sets this piece apart is the fact that it's written completely as dialogue. Nothing else. Of course, since nothing happens but their conversation it's not that big of a deal. I just... wanted to expand, so this came out! I hope nobody's disappointed. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_

_Movement Nine: Reflection_

_

* * *

_

"I don't think you understand how this works. I gaze off into your glassy depths, and then you tell me that I'm the fairest in all the land."

"You're not."

"That doesn't really matter, now does it? The whole point of having you is for you to tell me that _I'm_ the fairest. Whether I am or not makes very little difference."

"I've seen better, all the same."

"Augh! It doesn't matter! And you're a mirror! How the hell could you have seen anyone besides me, anyway?"

"Well, when you leave the curtains up, there's a very perky blonde across the way who likes to walk around her bedroom naked."

"Oh my... You're disgusting, you know that?"

"Don't be so naïve, girl; before I was a mirror, I was a man."

"No! And here I thought you were just made with the ability to speak."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"Too bad. So how'd it happen anyway? A curse? Piss off some beautiful enchantress? Pulled the wrong sword from the stone and fell under a spell?"

"Something like that."

"You're not going to tell me... are you?"

"I'll let you answer that ignorant question for yourself."

"That's what I thought. But can you break the spell? Return to your true form? Become a real boy?"

"I think I would gladly stay a mirror forever if it meant getting away from you."

"Oh, you're _so_ kind."

"I do try."

"But really... Are you doomed to stay a mirror forever?"

"I imagine so. Something about being vain, never seeing the good inside anyone, having a heart as cold as glass... As always, there's supposed to be some sort of _true love_ who can break my spell, but I'm rather doubtful that anyone could ever fall in love with a mirror."

"I don't know; you do have a sexy voice."

"Oh stop, I'm blushing."

"Asshole."

"And proud of it, too."

"Well I think you deserve it. You're not very nice, you know. You won't even do your one job and tell me I'm beautiful!"

"I never said you weren't beautiful. What I said was that there are other women who happen to be _more_ beautiful."

"Wait... You do think I'm beautiful?"

"...I've seen worse."

"You could have just said that and we wouldn't have had to waste time with such pointless conversation."

"Perhaps I like pointless conversation. I'm a mirror, darling, I don't exactly have a chance to get out much."

"Oh, well maybe I should lend you to that nice blonde you seem so fond of. I'm sure you and she would be very happy together."

"There's no need to be snippy simply because she's slightly more attractive than you. If it makes you feel any better, I suspect that her brain power would be outmatched by a fruit fly."

"Yes. That does make me feel better. So shall we try this again?"

"If we must."

"Very good. Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?"

"Though you're fair with eyes so blue, there's one who surpasses you."

"Oh, you made it rhyme. That's so..."

"Yes, nice aren't I? Though there really is more than _one_– but I needed to stay with the rhyme scheme."

"Just... shut up or I'll pack you up and stick you in my attic."

"You know you'd miss me."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I love you, too."

* * *

End A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. 


	10. The Sound of Wishes Coming True

_**abstract melody

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh._

**-A/N:** Well this is unexpected. But who can resist the Fairy-God Pharaoh?

* * *

_-Movement 10: The Sound of Wishes Coming True_

* * *

Téa rolled her eyes and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "You don't have to wear _wings_. And you can have a new name if you want. The... Fariy God-Pharaoh. How about that?"

He crossed his arms, obviously irritated. "That's a great deal _stupider_."

She threw her arms up in exasperation. "What do you want from me? You're here to grant my wish. How about a genie? Do you want to be a genie? I'll rub your puzzle and you'll pop out and give me a dress and a carriage and we'll go to the ball and live happily ever after."

He frowned deliberately. "I don't think this story has genies."

Téa bit her lip to stop from screaming. "Does that MATTER?!"

"I suppose not. But there might be new rules - Yugi put it together, so perhaps only he can rub the puzzle."

"Well lucky for me you're already here."

He sighed. "All right, all right. I can tell you're getting impatient." He shook his arms out and then raised them, poised to cast some sort of spell. "What is your wish?"

"I want a dress. I want a carriage. I want to go to the ball, catch prince charming and live happily ever after."

His nose wrinkled in distaste. "Prince charming? Do you mean Kaiba? I think you're better off wishing to turn into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon if you want _his _attention."

"I hate you."

"There is no need to get snippy with me, Téa, I am only being honest."

She rolled her eyes. "Well as much as I appreciate that, I think we should just stick to the storyline. May I _please_ have a dress?"

Before he could start the spell, someone snorted behind them. They both turned. Téa gasped. "Kaiba!" She glared at her companion before smiling winningly at the CEO. "Hey, Kaiba - what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. "Why is the midget wearing _wings_?"

"Damn it, Téa, you said there wouldn't be wings!" He stomped his foot angrily. "I'm going to - "

"You're a fairy!" She interrupted. "Of course you're going to have wings. How else are you supposed to... fly and stuff?"

He crossed his arms and looked down petulantly. "You said I could be a genie."

Kaiba stared at them. "What the hell is going on here?"

Téa sighed. "Okay. Well... We're in a fairy tale. Basically. I'm Cinderella, you're the prince, and he's the..." She waved around vaguely. "Fairy God-Pharaoh. Genie."

Kaiba snorted. "Obviously."

Téa grinned. "Right. He was _supposed_ to give me a dress so I could go to your ball, but - "

"Wait. A ball? I have no idea what you're talking about." He shrugged casually. "I'm not throwing any ball."

"What?"

"No ball."

"Oh..."

"Does this mean I can take off these wings?"

Téa glared and Kaiba smirked. "No."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Téa asked angrily. "I don't have a dress, I don't even have a ball to go to." She sighed dejectedly. "Now I'll never get the prince charming."

"He's not _charming_."

Kaiba grinned wolfishly. "He's right. I'm not. However..." He leaned over and whispered something to Téa. She perked up immediately. He grinned again. "And you don't even need a dress for that."

"Hey, sounds good to me. See you later, Fairy God-Pharaoh Genie!"

And they ran off into the sunset.

And they lived mostly-happily ever after.

"Damn it, I'M STILL WEARING THESE WINGS! ANZU, COME BACK AND HELP ME GET THEM OFF!"

* * *

-End A/N: I found this randomly. It amuses me SO MUCH. Ha ha ha. Hope you enjoyed!  



End file.
